godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Icarus
"Go back, go back warrior, there is no passage here. You will never make it across, you think you can but you cannot. Do you hear me?! It is my wings that will make it across. It is my test! Do you not know who I am?! Have you not heard of Icarus?" - Icarus Icarus is the son of the artificer Daedalus. Daedalus is the builder of the labyrinth for King Minos to imprison the Minotaur. He then trapped Daedalus and Icarus on the island of Crete to prevent the knowledge of how to escape to get out. King Minos had control over the sea and land routes so it seemed impossible. However, Daedalus found a way out by building artificial wings out wax and feathers. Daedalus taught Icarus to fly with the wings and warned him not fly to close to the sun because the wax that held the wings together would melt. However, as most children do, Icarus failed to listen his father and flew higher in the sky toward the sun, the heat melted the wax. It loosened the feathers and Icarus fell into the sea to his death. Or so it was thought. In God of War II Meeting with the Sisters In God of War it appears that Icarus survived. He is found on the Island of Creation to change his fate. He probably flew to the island with his wings. When Kratos meets him he crawls from underneath a bridge in the Great Chasm. He appears as an insane, almost 40-year old, filthy looking man. He tries to get Kratos to stop his quest saying only he will change his fate and fly across himself. Kratos in anger tries to take his wings by force but Icarus wiggles out of his grip. Both fall down the chasm fighting until Kratos rips the wings off Icarus back despite his pleading. Icarus falls into the Underworld while Kratos land on Atlas. Icarus Wings The wings appear as ragged, melting, and damage-looking because they were partially melted by the sun. The wings allow Kratos to glide for a while and have a few attacks. After gliding for so long, the wings will begin to lose feathers, and you will eventually fall. Opening vents shafts will allow Kratos to fly higher and farther. The Battle This is a very simple and easy battle. Before the battle Kratos and Icarus will be struggling and an analog stick input will show up. If you get it right you will end up on top of Icarus, if you get it wrong Icarus is on top of you. During the battle both Kratos and Icarus fall while battling each other. This is no normal battle. The square and circle button makes Kratos punch and triangle makes Kratos head butt him. After ten hits Icarus will gain the upper hand and you'll need to input a analog sequence. If you succeed Icarus will take damage but if you fail you take damage. it battle repeats like this. After, a couple of theses eventually Kratos will land on top of Icarus and a circle prompt will occur and you'll have to press it repeatedly until Kratos rips the wings off Icarus back. Category:Characters Category:God of War 2 Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Bosses Category:God of War 2 Bosses